


A Day in the Life of Repo Mantis

by CaseyJ0nes



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A day in the life of, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, TMNT Secret Santa 2018, but no underaged drinking, i might bring them back tbh, just because i was trying to world build lmao, shes just a bit of his background story that i made for this, the ofc is lit barely there, there are some other ocs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyJ0nes/pseuds/CaseyJ0nes
Summary: What does the Repo-Man(tis) get up to when he's not scamming teenagers out of cars they are too young to drive? This is it.





	A Day in the Life of Repo Mantis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa present for turtlehell on tumblr! They requested a few different things and this is the one that stuck out to me the most. Of course, that was before I realized how hard it is to write an entire fic for a character we saw for about two minutes lmaoo

The hot summer sun beat down on his shoulders as Repo Mantis kept his head ducked underneath the hood of a 2003 Chevy Malibu. It was a dingy looking beige car that would never sell for much but would run again with a little more TLC. He didn’t have much else to do with his time since his mutation, anyway, so he had spent most of his dad in this position.

He hadn’t been born a mutant. No, nothing as exciting as that. He had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, under the hood of a car when the little mosquito had landed on his bicep.

He clenched the handle of the wrench as he thought of it, a snarl appearing on his face thinking about everything he had lost since his mutation. With a growl, he tossed the tool down, ducking out from underneath the hood. He debated on switching cars, moving to something that would take a bit more focus to keep the thoughts out of his head before his stomach growled.

Food first, then. He decided. Maybe he could push the angry thoughts down into his stomach and bury them under something greasy.

He closed the hood of the car with a bit more force then was probably needed before rolling his shoulders back and heading into the shack he called home.

Another thing the mutation had taken from him, his home, his girlfriend, his _life_. He felt his anger rising again as he clutched the door handle. He tried to breath, in and out, calming himself before he walked inside.

The shack was desolate. Only the few possessions he had managed to steal out of his old apartment without being caught. He sighed, looking at the torn up photo of him, his girl and who might as well have been his own daughter. He felt the anger melting away as guilt replaced it.

He knew why Genie had been scared, holding Angel close to her and trying to shield her from the monster he had become. He had barely been able to use his arms at the time and had shredded the curtains of her place trying to explain that it had still been him. He still hadn’t been able to control them as he grabbed the photo. A corner was missing and there was a tear in the side, nearly decapitating his human self.

He ran a claw through his hair, trying to smooth it back into position. He just had to eat. He would feel better if he ate. Checking the mini fridge tucked into the corner of the room next to the couch he slept on he wasn’t surprised to see it empty save for a bottle of half-empty coffee creamer.

He pulled his wallet out and looked at the mere coins that were in it. Not enough to buy much more than maybe a burger.

Business hadn’t been great lately. He scared off nearly all the human clients he had once had, and the few mutants that had money weren’t exactly going to blow it on some piece of shit car when a lot of them couldn’t even drive with their new bodies.

It could be worse, though, at least he had _some_ form of income. Most mutants these days were starving on the streets, _or worse._ Hell, he would probably be considered one of the lucky ones.

He sighed, ready to head to the mutant only bar he had found a few weeks back. He might be able to convince the bartender to trade him dinner for a little free labour.

Walking back into the sun he shielded his eyes, cursing that sunglasses no longer fit on his face. He locked the door behind himself and started towards one of the cars he had with tinted windows. He usually didn’t care too much if the odd human spotted him but he didn’t think he’d be able to keep his cool with the mood he was in today.

He rounded the corner and jumped as he heard a large crashing noise.

The pause he took was comical, really. Taking the time to assure himself that he was not currently moving any cars in the crane when he knew for a fact that he was not and was the only one in possession of the keys. So, with himself ruled out, and no one else currently supposed to be in his lot, he was able to narrow down the identity of the maker of that noise to one being.

A bit of a _problem_ customer, for lack of better term.

He rounded a different stack of cars and sighed as he saw two distinctly turtle-looking shapes peeking out from behind a stripped SUV.

He took a moment, counted to ten in his head as he continued to make eye contact with the one that wore purple. He had a new friend with him today, another turtle of course, but wearing blue this time. He briefly wondered if there was a whole rainbow of turtles living somewhere in the city.

“Do you think he saw us?” The one in blue asked.

Repo sighed.

“ _Kid_.” He warned, and the one in purple lept up.

“ _Leo, run!_ ” He shouted, dragging the one in blue behind him by the hand while his other hand held a large bag of car parts.

“Kid!” Mantis shouted, going to make chase before he noticed that the two turtle kids were running _straight for him_. “Don’t yous da-” He started before the purple one was flipping over him and the blue one jumped up and launched himself off his shoulders.

He growled, reaching out blindly and managed to lock a claw around the blue one’s ankle.

“Don-” The blue one shouted before Mantis was being assaulted from the side by the kid’s mechanical staff.

He let go of the blue one, trying to block the hits he was getting from the purple one.

“Look, _Kid,_ ” He shouted, blocking the assaults with more effort he was proud to say, “Ya can’t just _steal_ from me wheneva’ ya _feel_ like it! I’m tryin’ ta run a business here!”

“And _I’m_ trying to stop a mutant outbreak.” The purple one, Don, apparently, shouted back. Mantis had to give it to them, that stopped him. Stopped him long enough for the blue one to get the jump on him and knock him off his feet with a sword half the kid’s body length.

They both hopped away, landing on the top of a pile of junkers far enough away that Mantis wouldn’t reasonably be able to reach them before they could get away.

_Squirrely little bastards._

“Look,” _Don_ smiled. “I steal from _all_ the best junkyard in NYC. It’s nothing personal. You should be _flattered_ that I even bother with this place.” He had a smug grin on his face and Mantis growled as he thought of all the ways he could wipe it off the kids face.

“And maybe keep your repo- _manhands_ to yourself next time, yeah?” The blue one asked, a grin just as smug as his friend’s on his face.

Mantis went to jump up, an almost empty threat to go after them and they turned tail, jumping to a different stack.

“Same time next week? Oh, and you still can’t have your car back!” The purple one yelled, followed by the blue one all but singing a quick,

“Kthxbai~”  

And then they were gone and Mantis was in a worse mood than he had been.

He grumbled as he made his way to his truck, climbing in and slamming the door behind him. As he made his way to the bar he breathed in and out, using the skills he had acquired from his short time as a father. While he didn’t really care for the kid picking out whatever he pleased from his lot, he found it hard to hold it against him. He couldn’t imagine being that young and trying to make your life as a mutant.

Hell, the orange one that had been hanging around him the last few times he’d been caught had looked even younger. They were just kids and apparently trying to stop whatever craziness that had resulted in Mantis looking like he did.

He was slowly starting to calm down as he pulled into the alleyway next to the mutant-only bar. He needed food and a drink and then maybe he wouldn’t want to track those brats down and use them as hood ornaments.

Mantis lifted his arm, focusing to get the door open to the bar before walking in. It was quiet inside, the room dimly lit and only a few regulars seated at the bar. He made his way to a seat at the end, smiling as the bartender came up to him.

“Hey, whassa guy gotta do to get a burger ‘round here?” He asked, trying to flirt his way into at least a discount.

“You better got money, Mantis ‘cause ain’t nothin’ in this joint need fixin’.” The waitress flipped her bangs out of her eyes. She was a meerkat yokai with dark hair and eyes. She reminded him of Genie, kind eyes hidden bethind a sassy Brooklyn attitude.

Mantis sighed, digging out the change in his pocket. “I got enough for a burger, guess I’ll take that over the booze.” He told her, setting the money on the table as proof that it existed. “Times is tuff, Des. Ain’t you know that?”

“Com’n man. You could get a job down in the city, y’know.” Charlie, a weasel mutant who frequented the bar suggested.

“Take your own advice, Charlie. You’re not exactly livin’ the good life yourself.” Mantis rolled his eyes, gesturing to Charlie’s glass of cheap alcohol.  

“Alright, alright. Whatever ya’ say. Still dealing with that problem customer o’yours?” He smirked, poking at a known sore spot for Mantis.

He growled, slouching further of the bar. “Ya’ already goddamn know that I am. He was back today with another one with’em. Blue this time. With a big ass sword.”

Another guy further down the bar, a dog mutant, perked up. “Blue? Blue what?”

“A blue mask. A bunch’a mutant turtles with colour coded masks. It’s weird as shit.” Mantis told him, smiling a bit as Des set his food down in front of him, including a drink of some cheap alcohol.

“The drink’s on the house. Don’t spread’t round.” She told him, walking to the other side of the bar before he could respond.

“That makes three of’em, now then?” Charlie asked and Mantis nodded.

“Turtles? Oh yeah, I heard of them. Some do-good kids who are always getting on Hypno’s case.” The dog mutant offered up. “There’s not three though, there’s four. Blue, purple, orange and red, I think.”

Mantis nodded, chewing a large bite of his burger. “I haven’t met red yet, then.” He said around his food before swallowing.

“So, you met the kids then. The red one is the biggest. Their leader, or so Hypno told me. Apparently you don’t wanna go head to head with him.”

Mantis nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind next time I'm chasin’ those rotten kids off my lot.”

Charlie laughed. “Watch it, man. You’re startin’ ta sounds a lot older than ya’re.” He joked, the rest of the bar laughing along with him.

“Yah, yah. Whatever, assholes.”

He finished his burger and the few more drinks offered up to him before taking off. He didn’t care to stick around just to get heckled by a bunch of old mutants with nothing better to do.

He could feel a chill start to creep into the air as the night broke, making his way back to his truck. Summer was almost over, and Mantis sighed at the thought of spending a cold, damp winter in his shack.

The drive was quiet, his mood not improving much post food. He _really_ hoped that those kids hadn’t decided to come back after he left. He didn’t think he’d care enough to chase them off again which would really send the wrong impression.

But as he pulled in to a silent lot, no sound but the breeze rustling the trees that surrounded it.

He sighed in relief as he parked the car and got out, making his way towards his shack at a lazy pace. He wished, not for the first time, that he was able to drink his worries away, but his mutant metabolism never let him keep a buzz for more than 15 minutes.

Kicking the door open and then closed behind him he made his way to the futon couch at the end of the room. He fell face first into it, kicking his boots off and wrapping his arms around the pillow.

It was still relatively early, but he hadn’t slept overly well the night before, or any night recently.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to better times, before the bug that had ruined his life. He also thought back to his conversation with the turtle kids that afternoon. Maybe if they were trying to stop it they could figure out a way to change him back. Then maybe his life could go back to normal.

His eyes opened as he heard a knocking on his door and he sat up with a groan.

He got up and made his way to the door, honestly ready to tell the turtle kids to scram or at least come back tomorrow.

But it wasn’t a turtle kid, or even Charlie or Des. No, instead of a mutant of any kind standing on the other side of his door was a small human woman, staring up at him with slight apprehension.

He felt his breath catch. “… Genie?” He asked.

“Ray.” It wasn’t quite a question, but the way she said his former name didn’t hold a lot of confidence. Still, she stood tall, or as tall as any 5’2” woman could, and took a deep breath.

_“Can we talk?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to have Genie show up at all in it, but I realized it was ending kind of sadly so I decided to give him something happy at the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
